Chance
by Dystopian Hope
Summary: Zexion never believed in much of anything. The one thing he does believe in is chance. But when he meets Demyx, all that might change. Zemyx. Hinted AkuRoku. Long OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. And the coin thing was in part inspired by the character Two Face from Batman. I don't own that either.

**Note:** To anyone that's read my other stories, this story has nothing to do with **_Sweetest Song_**. I just use the same last names because it's easier. Please review this story if you read it. I actually like the way it came out, and it's good to hear when others do too.

* * *

Zexion Nakamura never believed in much of anything. He never believed in fate. No, something like that just gave people something to blame their misfortune on. He never believed in forever. Eventually, all things came to an end. That's just the way of the world. Least of all, he never believed in love at first sight. Simple infatuation, perhaps, but not real true love. How could a person fall in love with someone they didn't even know? It was essentially the same thing as judging a book by its cover. It was never completely accurate.

The only thing Zexion truly believed in was chance. It was real, and it didn't discriminate. And there was always that chance that something might happen. No, not fate. But chance. There was always the chance that things could get better, or the chance they'd get worse. There was a chance that something could last forever, thought unlikely. And there was always the chance to fall in love.

And this was the reason that Zexion often made his choices with the flip of a coin. When he chose his college, he flipped a coin. It had led him here, to Radiant Gardens and its beautiful university. Zexion had been pleased with this outcome. When he was applying for jobs to pay for bills and tuition, he flipped a coin. Coffee shop or pawn shop? The coin had chosen the coffee shop, which hired him two days later. The pawn shop had been robbed five times in he past two months. So once again, Zexion was grateful for the coin's decision.

Today wasn't any different from the other days. Except that today, Zexion wasn't feeling as healthy as he should. His head ached, his nose was stuffy, and his throat was sore. So today, he decided to let his trusted coin make another decision. He hadn't called off work in the year or so he'd been there. The coin would decide if today would be the first time. After a few moments of sniffling and sneezing, he retrieved his coin from its place on his nightstand and flipped it.

"Heads I go to work, tails I don't," he decided aloud.

_Heads. Looks like I'm going._

Somewhat reluctantly, he stood from his favorite chair in the living room of his small apartment and proceeded to get ready for work. After popping a few cold tablets, he left his home, making sure the door was locked behind him. He strolled out of the building, feeling a little better once the medicine started to kick in. The weather was decent, and he was left with another decision.

_Heads I take the bus, tails I walk._

He flipped the coin, smiling at the result. Tails. Today he would be walking. Though he was somewhat weary from his cold, he was glad to be walking. It was better than the crowded bus any day. And it was only a few blocks away.

"Well, look who it is," his fellow classmate and co-worker, Axel Kimura, spoke as Zexion entered the small coffee shop. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show. You're usually here twenty minutes early. How sad, you're only ten today."

Zexion shrugged. Normally he would respond with a quip of his own, but today he just wasn't feeling up to it. That's what he and Axel did. They'd have an insult contest, then they'd catch up, chatting about whatever came to mind. Aside from his cocky attitude and obsession with fire, Axel was a cool guy. He was a bit loud and outspoken at times, but maybe that's why Zexion didn't mind talking to him. They were opposites. Axel, with his flaming-red hair and tattoos under his eyes, was a bit of a rebel. The slate-haired Zexion was a shy bookworm.

"Hey, Zexion, you okay?" Axel said upon looking closer. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, Axel," Zexion said with a sniffle. "You're looking wonderful today, too."

"You caught it, didn't you? Whatever disease that whore Marluxia is spreading around campus…you got it."

Zexion scoffed. "A cold, maybe. An STD, highly unlikely. Besides, I heard that Marluxia has been going steady with someone. Though I couldn't be sure since I don't really know him. He's just in one of my classes."

"Hmph," Axel mumbled. "Guess he gave up on trying to get in your pants."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. You're in charge of tables six and nine, as always. I've got eight and thirteen, and you know the rest. Rotating on the cash register, cleaning, and blah, blah, boring stuff. So…you want to take register first, or wait tables?"

Zexion grinned. "Let's flip a coin."

Axel rolled his eyes. "That again? Fine. I'm tails."

"Then I'm heads." He flipped the coin. "Looks like I'm register for now. Switch in an hour?"

"Sure. Just save me if someone gives me hell."

Axel headed out to wait in his assigned tables along with Larxene, another waitress on duty. Zexion's tables remained empty while he manned the cash register, helping the customers who just wanted their drinks to go. The coffee shop was small and not overly busy most of the time, so the small staff was plenty. After an hour, Axel took over the cash register, and Larxene went home, while Zexion waited on his tables. He only had a few customers, and he was glad that this job didn't depend solely on tips.

As the day wore on, his medication wore off. It was nearing the end of his shift, and both he and Axel were just taking turns on register since there were no sit-in customers. It was nearly nine o'clock at night, an hour before closing. Also a time when not many people wanted coffee or lattes. Especially not on a Saturday. Just as Zexion felt ready to collapse, the bell above the door jingled, and a blonde-haired young man stepped inside.

Zexion had never seen this boy before. He was tall, with a unique mohawk-mullet haircut. His jeans were slim fit, his dark shirt smeared with the image of some band. Earbuds were placed snugly in his ears, and he was bobbing his head slightly to the music. He had a dark blue backpack flung over one shoulder, implying he was some kind of student. His eyes scanned the sign near the door informing him to choose a seat.

Which he did. He chose, much to Zexion's dismay, table number nine. Zexion watched from a distance as the blonde popped the earbuds from his ears, then picked up a menu. After giving the boy a few moments to decide what he wanted, Zexion mustered up what was left of his strength and approached the table.

"Good evening. My name is Zexion and I'll be your…"

The young man looked up, beautiful blue-green eyes sparkling as he offered a cheerful smile. "Well, hello, Zexion! It's nice to meet you!"

Zexion wasn't sure what it was, but when the blonde looked up, he suddenly didn't mind waiting on the boy anymore. Those eyes…they were so…captivating. And that friendly attitude. Zexion instantly knew he'd never met anyone like this before. And the emotion that came with it disturbed him.

"Hey, Zexion, are you okay?" the blonde asked. "You don't look like you're feeling too good."

Zexion cleared his throat. "I…I have a bit of a cold."

"Ah, I see. A lot of people on campus have been getting that. I had it a week ago. Drink orange juice. It helps!"

"Thanks," Zexion said, unable to keep himself from smiling. "I'll try that. Is there something I can get you?"

"Hmm…" He looked at the menu. "Well, normally I would just get something like hot chocolate. But after that boring extra-credit seminar, I think I'll try something new. Maybe this chai tea stuff. I don't know…mint or vanilla. What do you think?"

"…I'm not sure. I could…flip a coin for you."

"Okay! Heads for mint, tails for vanilla."

Zexion smiled, then flipped the coin.

The boy smiled, too, as Zexion showed him the results. "Heads. Okay. I'll try the mint."

"Okay, then. I'll get that for you."

Zexion took the menu as the boy held it out to him, then walked toward the back. What a nice person. He just gave off such a jubilant vibe. It was almost infectious! Zexion walked past Axel, thoughts still rushing.

_I've never met anyone like him. It's like he's the friendliest person in the world. Why is Axel looking at me like that? ...Oh, shit. I'm still smiling._

"Somebody's got a crush," Axel said, grinning wildly.

Zexion glanced at Axel fleetingly as he prepared the blonde's drink. "Hardly, Axel. I don't even know him."

"That's Demyx Takahashi. He's a Music major, a year ahead of us. So don't take it personal, but I'm not sure if he'd be out for a piece of sophomore ass."

Zexion felt himself blush, and he knew it wasn't from illness. "Shut up, Axel! I don't have a crush on him. Besides, that would go against everything I believe in."

Axel scoffed. "Oh, right. Better flip a coin to see if you like him. You really kill me sometimes."

Zexion glared at the redhead, walking away to serve Demyx his drink. The blonde seemed to be doing schoolwork now, his pen rushing quickly across the paper. Not wanting to disturb him, Zexion simply placed the foam cup on the table and started to walk away.

"Hey, Zexion?"

He turned to look at the boy. "Yes?"

"You…wouldn't happen to know anything about math, would you? We're working on these equations in class, and they just don't make sense to me."

Zexion tried to keep from frowning. Math wasn't his best subject, but he would try. Demyx pushed his textbook toward the end of the table, allowing the slate-haired sophomore to see the problems. Zexion was relieved to see that it was something he knew, and frankly, found to be quite easy. He took a pen from his uniform apron and showed the blonde a few example problems. And the same fuzzy feeling overtook him when Demyx smiled at him again.

"Wow! Thanks a lot, Zexion!" the boy spoke. "I could tell you're smart just by looking at you. I think you're definitely deserving of a good tip."

Zexion found himself laughing. "That's not necessary. It's my job to help the customers."

"Well, I really appreciate your help." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, wow. It's getting late, so I'd better go. My name's Demyx. It was really nice meeting you, Zexion. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yes. I'll see you around."

* * *

Zexion decided to give Demyx's advice a try, picking up a jug of orange juice on his way home. To his surprise, it seemed to work, and he was feeling much better the next day. It was his day off, and he wanted to take the time to catch up on his schoolwork. Unfortunately, Zexion became quite disappointed with himself when Demyx kept popping into his head while typing his research paper. He didn't know why he kept thinking of the blonde, but he refused to accept Axel's suspicions.

Love at first sight was against his rules. It was completely illogical to fall in love with someone without knowing them. And Zexion was a _completely_ logical person. He was simply fascinated by Demyx's friendly demeanor, that's all. He was unique, and Zexion was interested in knowing him. It wasn't love. Besides, Demyx was a guy, and he was a guy. And Zexion was not gay. _Not._

But if he was completely sure about that, why was he having even slightest doubt? He'd never really had a girlfriend, but he'd never noticed an interest in guys either. So…he was still straight, right? Zexion clutched the coin in his hand, then rolled it between his fingers. Heads I'm straight, tails I'm not?

_I will not flip a coin to decide that I'm straight. It's not necessary. I already know I am._

…_Right?_

He found himself flipping the coin anyway.

_Shit._

For the first time, Zexion was surprised by the coin's results. Tails? But…why didn't he feel frustrated about it? He shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind and clicking the print button.

* * *

Monday came, and Zexion felt almost fully recuperated. Occasional sniffles disrupted him, but that was all. That and these annoying thoughts of Demyx. He went to his classes, following his basic schedule. He turned in his research paper to Professor Vexen, confident he would ace it. He always did. After his classes, he returned to his apartment to get ready for work.

He didn't bother to flip the coin when he walked outside. It was starting to rain, and that always meant he would be taking the bus. Zexion' didn't particularly care for the rain, and he really didn't care for showing up at work drenched. Not to mention the hell Axel would give him if he did. He already expected to hear more about the Demyx incident as soon as he walked in the store. Surprisingly, the situation was different. Axel looked as miserable as Zexion had two days ago, his nose red and stuffy. The redhead didn't speak a word as the two of them punched in.

"What's the matter, Axel?" Zexion smirked. "Run out of insults? Or just not feeling up to it?"

"Shut up, you miserable bastard," Axel coughed. "You did this to me."

"Are you sure you don't want to blame the infamous Marluxia today?"

"No, he's more into you."

"What?"

"Oh, hey there, Zexion!"

Zexion turned his head at the sound of Demyx's voice. The blonde had just stepped inside the coffee shop, dripping wet from head to toe. The rain was falling in sheets outside, but Demyx didn't seem to mind. In fact, he still seemed cheerful despite his condition. For a moment, Zexion wondered if he should pretend he didn't recognize the young man. There wasn't enough time to flip a coin, or apparently, to think clearly. Before Zexion could stop himself, he was practically pushing Axel out of the way to run the cash register as Demyx walked toward it.

"It's really raining hard out there!" Demyx exclaimed happily. "It's great!"

Zexion smiled.

"…You don't remember me, do you? I was here the other night."

"No, no, I remember you. I flipped the coin and helped you with math work. Demyx."

Demyx smiled. "Oh, good, you do remember! I almost felt pretty stupid for a minute."

Zexion wanted to kick himself for not being able to think of anything to say.

"So…you like this rain?"

"Um, yeah. It's…nice." Axel cleared his throat loudly and Zexion quickly changed the subject. "What can I get you today, Demyx?"

"Well, I thought today I would try something new again. Maybe that vanilla chai tea. Unfortunately, I need it to go today. I have quite a bit of schoolwork to do."

Zexion nodded, feeling he hid his disappointment quite well. Demyx paid, and Zexion made the drink, sending the blonde on his merry way. But Demyx stopped before stepping back out into the rain.

"See you around, Zexion!"

Axel raised his eyebrows once Demyx had gone, apparently feeling better. "Zexion, you little liar!"

The slate-haired man sighed. "I do not like him, Axel, so don't bother to say it."

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that you hate the rain. But thanks for the confession anyway."

* * *

The rest of the week was not routine for Zexion in the least. Everywhere he went, thoughts of Demyx plagued him. Every day when he went to work, he secretly wished that the blonde would show up and plop down at table nice again. But the blonde never came, and Zexion hadn't seen the young man anywhere. He was starting to worry that maybe something had happened to Demyx. He didn't even show up over the weekend. And it wasn't until Monday that Zexion realized how much of a problem this whole Demyx thing was.

"Zexion, can I speak with you for a moment?" Professor Vexen asked after class Monday morning.

Everyone in class had received their research papers back except him. Zexion figured some of his research may have been inaccurate, and maybe Professor Vexen wanted to straighten that out. Or his paper was just that good. Or that bad. There was always the chance.

"What is it, Professor?" Zexion asked once all of the other students had cleared the room.

Professor Vexen dropped into his chair. "You did your paper on Ansem the Wise's theories of the Heart, correct?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes, sir."

"If you don't mind me asking, is there something on your mind?"

Zexion worried where this conversation was heading. "No, sir. Why?"

The instructor reached into his bag and pulled out Zexion's research paper, hiding a smile. Zexion was horrified at what he saw when Professor Vexen handed him the paper. In plain, bold lettering, his title read:

_**Demyx the Wise: Theories of the Heart**_

"Now, I don't know if one of your friends was playing a trick on you or not," the professor spoke calmly. "But you may want to proofread a little better next time. I didn't take points off this time because you're one of my best students. It's an excellent paper, nonetheless, and after fixing your…error, I would like a copy to share with future classes if you don't mind. You may go now. Enjoy your day."

Zexion stuffed the paper into his bag, his face flushing brilliantly. He could only think of destroying the paper the entire way home. If Axel found out about this, he would never let Zexion live it down.

* * *

By Thursday, Zexion couldn't deny it anymore. He knew that he was, in fact, attracted to Demyx. Even his trusted coin was telling him that. At this point, the coin was betraying him in every way he knew. He flipped to see if he should skip work and take the day to collect his thoughts. But the coin said no. The coin also insisted that Demyx would show up at the coffee shop today. According to the last flip, Demyx liked him, too. And Zexion became disgusted with himself. How could he keep letting this stupid coin make his decisions? Angrily, he got ready for work, reluctantly stuffing the coin in his pocket. He'd need some help breaking this habit.

Zexion's shift was half-over when the bubbly blonde came strutting into the coffee shop. For a moment, Zexion didn't feel so angry at the coin anymore. Until he realized that Demyx had company, then he hated the coin even more. Demyx was accompanied by another boy with blonde, spiky hair and deep blue eyes. Zexion found himself regretting that he hadn't called off, wishing he would die more and more with every second.

Axel sighed, glancing from the blonde guests to Zexion. "Aw. Looks like Loverboy's already got a boyfriend. Sad, the spiky-haired one's pretty hot. Looks like we'll both be disappointed today."

Zexion didn't reply, unable to speak as Demyx and the other boy took a seat at table nine. He'd given up denying his crush, which pleased Axel to the fullest, and now Zexion was regretting it. Axel placed a sympathetic hand on the slate-haired man's shoulder, while practically drooling over Demyx's companion. After giving the customers a few minutes to look over the menu, Zexion sighed, walking over to the table. He tried his best to maintain his dignity and not glare at the new blonde.

"Oh, hey, it's Zexion!" Demyx smiled before Zexion could even speak. He looked to his friend. "He's the one I told you about before. The smart one who helped me with my homework."

Zexion offered the most pleasant smile he could work up.

"Zexion, this is my younger brother, Roxas. He's a freshman and he doesn't get out much."

Roxas smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Zexion."

Zexion felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His brother, of course! Not to mention that Demyx had _told_ Roxas about him. Demyx had actually spoken his name outside of this coffee shop? He tried to convince himself not to look too far into it, but he already felt giddy.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Roxas," Zexion spoke, his voice surprisingly steady. "What can I get for the two of you?"

"Roxas would like a mocha cappuccino with extra espresso, and I'll take one of those mint chai things again," Demyx replied.

Zexion gave a quick nod, then turned and headed for the drink station. Axel glanced at him from behind the cash register; the slate-haired man motioned his head subtly. Axel caught the gesture, following Zexion to the espresso machine.

"That's not his boyfriend," Zexion informed. "It's his younger brother. His name is Roxas and he's a freshman."

"Oh, really?" Axel grinned slyly. "Roxas, huh?"

He snuck a look at the two blondes, who were stealing glances in the waiters' direction themselves, snickering like schoolgirls. Zexion felt himself blush again. What if Demyx was really just making fun of him? That had happened a lot in high school. How could he be sure this wasn't the same thing? Maybe Demyx had just brought Roxas so they could poke fun together.

_Well, that's just stupid._

Though the thought made him feel uneasy, he picked up the drinks and carried them to his customers. The blonde brothers thanked him, and Zexion walked away quickly. If they were making fun of him, he didn't want to overhear it. He didn't need that kind of blow to his ego. Axel didn't say a word to him the entire time, simply pleased with shooting the slate-haired waiter quizzical glances. There weren't any other customers in the store, so Axel simply organized the displays while Zexion passed time cleaning tables, checking on his guests every so often.

After nearly an hour of sitting in the booth, Demyx and Roxas stood to leave. Demyx make his way to the cash register, and Roxas waited by the door. Zexion started for the back, where the customers couldn't see, but Axel stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said quietly. "Come on. Take Loverboy's money for me."

"But you're on register now!" Zexion protested.

"Not anymore. Go talk to him, Zex." He ran a hand smoothly over his spikes. "I'm gonna go chat with the brother."

Zexion heaved a frustrated sigh as Axel walked away. Demyx was already waiting at the cash register. Though he didn't want to, Zexion headed toward it to help Demyx. Near the door, Axel was talking to Roxas, who looked happy, yet ready to slap the redhead. Demyx glanced over his shoulder, frowning at the sight, then looked back at Zexion.

"Was everything okay for you tonight?" Zexion asked, as was custom.

Demyx nodded. "It always is. Do you ever get a day off? You're always here?"

Zexion smiled. "Well, at least you know where to find me."

The blonde laughed, and Zexion thought it was beautiful. "True. It looks like your co-worker is chatting up my brother."

"Axel? He's…not that bad, really."

"That's good to know." He smiled as Zexion handed him his change. "Thanks. So…I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

Demyx started to walk away. Zexion really wished he had the guts to stop him, maybe ask for his number. Instead, he turned around and headed for the back.

"Zexion?"

He looked back as Demyx called him. The blonde had walked back toward the register, a faint blush dancing over his face.

"Is there something else I can get you?" Zexion asked.

Demyx's face brightened. "Yeah. Actually, I was hoping…I was thinking that…maybe if…" He sighed. "Can I have your number?"

Zexion smiled, feeling himself blush. But he couldn't seem too excited. No, that would make him seem desperate. Instead, he simply grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and penned his cell phone number on it.

"I only have a cell phone," he informed. "But that's my number."

Demyx grinned brightly. "Thanks. I'll see you around, okay?"

* * *

Zexion couldn't stop flipping the coin after that. Heads he'll call, tails he won't. For the next two days, the coin said tails, and he received no calls from Demyx. But the third day, it came up heads, and sure enough, and unknown number buzzed on his phone that day. Zexion tried to remain calm, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Zexion," the caller spoke. "It's good to hear you."

That didn't sound like Demyx. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Marluxia. I had a friend get your number for me. I hope you don't mind. Cute that it's on a napkin."

_A napkin?_

"Mar…luxia?"

"Yeah, you know. From English class. So I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"Aren't you…dating someone?"

"No. We broke up. So what do you say?"

_Anger. Rage. Hurt._

"I'm sorry, Marluxia," he spoke, wishing he could cry. "I'm…interested in someone else right now."

He ended the call before Marluxia could say anything more. How could Demyx do that to him? The only reason he'd asked for Zexion's number was to give it to Marluxia? Zexion's hands balled into fists after he tossed his phone onto the couch. His eyes burned into the coin, sitting so smugly on the end table. The coin said that Demyx like him back. The coin said that _Demyx_ would call him. Then again, Zexion had never specified who _he_ was when flipping the coin.

Enraged that the coin had betrayed him again, he picked it up and threw it across the apartment, not bothering to look where it landed.

* * *

On Wednesday, Zexion ran into Demyx on campus between classes. He'd been trying to conceive a plan since Sunday, what to do if he ran into the blonde. It had all boiled down to ignoring him. But upon seeing Demyx, all logic flew out the window. Before Zexion could stop himself, he was approaching his crush in a very fast and angry manner.

"Oh, hey, Zexion! I─"

"You!" Zexion scowled, much louder than he would have liked. "How dare you! You've been coming to the coffee shop and acting so nice to me just so you could get my number for _Marluxia_? How…how could you do that to me? I trusted you. I thought you were trying to be my friend. But you were just laughing at me! Do you know what you've put me through? You…you…Ugh! Never mind!"

He stormed away, leaving Demyx stunned and confused.

"Zexion, wait! That's not what happened! Just give me a chance!"

But Zexion wouldn't listen. He had only one thought on his mind.

_Fuck chance._

* * *

Zexion returned to work on Friday after two days off. He'd tried to take the time to recuperate his thoughts. But all he could think about was Demyx. Which didn't make sense to him because he was supposed to be angry with the blonde. Which he was. He was infuriated. But the thoughts of Demyx wouldn't leave him alone. So he returned to work, looking as frustrated and stressed as he felt. And Axel noticed.

"Zexion, what happened to you?"

"Leave me alone, Axel."

"I heard about what happened with Demyx. Roxas told me. You know, Demyx is pretty upset about it."

"Good. He should be."

"That's not very nice."

Zexion didn't care. All he wanted to do was work his shift in as much peace as possible. Though he couldn't deny how much he wanted to see the blonde, he hoped Demyx wouldn't show up. He didn't think he could bear looking into those beautiful blue eyes without bursting into tears. Being honest with himself, he did feel sorry about his outburst the other day. But the whole incident had hurt Zexion more than anyone would ever know.

Demyx had hurt him more than he would ever know. Because ever since he'd met Demyx, everything he didn't believe in was biting him in the ass. Even chance, the one thing he _did_ believe in, was killing him. And Zexion pondered this throughout his shift. He believed in love at first sight now, though it wasn't necessarily mutual. And maybe chance just worked hand in hand with fate. After all, it was the flip of a coin that had helped him meet Demyx. And forever?

_Forever._

Zexion pondered this on his walk home after work. Demyx hadn't shown up at the coffee shop, and Zexion couldn't help feeling regretful. He wished he could see the blonde again. Because forever without Demyx was…well, it sucked. Even if he did see Demyx, was there a chance he could be forgiven?

_Chance._

He shook his head as he reached the main entrance of his apartment building. What a vicious circle this was…

"Zexion?"

Demyx? Zexion turned around, seeing the blonde following his footsteps down the sidewalk. Had Demyx…followed him from work? As the cool night breeze slipped between them, Zexion felt only slightly angry about the whole situation.

Demyx offered a small smiled. "It's not really stalking unless I attack you, right?"

Zexion shifted uncomfortably at the joke, wondering if he should just go inside.

"Look, Zexion, I'm really sorry about what happened," Demyx explained. "I mean, I don't really even know Marluxia that well. What happened is…he asked me to get your number after that seminar the first night I met you. He told me what you looked like, and I was supposed to just come in and get your number, then give it to him in class. But when I met you, I couldn't do it because…I was attracted to you. It's weird, really. I didn't even know you."

Zexion smiled.

Demyx continued. "Then, the other night when I finally asked for your number, I was planning on keeping it for myself. I wanted to tell Marluxia if he wanted you number to ask for it himself. But I ran into him after I left, and he kinda snatched the napkin right off me. And I was really mad because I knew you'd be upset, and then you yelled at me that day…"

"I…I'm sorry, Demyx."

"No," Demyx said, shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize. This whole thing is my fault. I should never have agreed to help Marluxia. But if I didn't…I never would have fallen in love with you. Strange, huh? How fate works out?"

_Fate._

"So…" Demyx said, looking at the ground. "Will you give me another chance?"

Zexion smiled, not even having to think about it. "Demyx, would you like to come inside?"

* * *

When Zexion awoke the next morning, the first thing he heard was a loud crack of thunder. But that didn't matter, because today was the most beautiful day ever. The room was still somewhat dark, the only light emitting from the dreary weather through the slats of the blinds. He smiled, stretching his arms above his head for a moment before two arms snaked around him, pulling him closer.

"Good morning, Zexy," Demyx said, squeezing him tightly.

The feeling of Demyx's skin on his was wonderful, the sheets being the only thing separating their naked bodies. Zexion smiled as Demyx trailed kisses from his neck to his lips, kissing him passionately. He felt his face flush a little when Demyx's hand slid from his knees to between his thighs. Despite everything they'd done during the night, he still felt embarrassed letting someone see him this way. Perhaps he'd get used to it after a while.

"So, how do you feel today?" Demyx said, grinning.

"Good," Zexion answered, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Just…a little sore."

"Aw, I'm sorry. You should relax then. Spend the day with me."

"I would love nothing more. Unfortunately, I have to work in a few hours."

Demyx reached over the edge of the bed, rummaging through the clothes lumped on the floor. But then he stopped, smiling as he lifted a shiny silver object from under the bed. "Hey, Zexy, isn't this your lucky coin?"

Zexion blinked. Sure enough, it was his coin. It must have rolled under the bed the day he threw it. What were the chances of that?

"Yeah, that's it."

"I have an idea," Demyx spoke, sitting up straight, the sheets moving with him. "Heads you go to work. Tails you don't and you stay with me."

Zexion raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Flip it."

Demyx did so and the two watched the coil sail through the air. The blonde caught it, slapping it onto the back of his hand. I was tails. Zexion smiled as Demyx tossed him his phone.

"Sorry, Axel," Demyx smiled. "Zexy's 'sick' today. You won't get fired, will you?"

Zexion shook his head. Though unlikely, there was always a chance that he could get fired for this.

But for Demyx, that was a chance he was willing to take.


End file.
